


My favorite clothes

by sidoco



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, dancer Sicheng, idk anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 21:23:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19449781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidoco/pseuds/sidoco
Summary: He finds home in his eyes every time he stares and somehow he likes it. It's a silent I love you as he hugs him.





	My favorite clothes

**Author's Note:**

> again, unedited D:

The door makes a creaking sound as Sicheng halts his movement, music stopping as he turns around to see Jaehyun peeking through the door. 

"Come in, you idiot." He removes his cap, running a hand through his hair as he smiles and fits right into Jaehyun's open arms that crush him into a bear hug. 

"Did I interrupt the work machine? You've been here since the morning, Ten and Kun asked me to collect you before you perish. Their words not mine." Sicheng nuzzles his face into the nape of his boyfriend inhaling the familiar smell, he smells like home, Sicheng would very much like to go home. 

"You came here because they asked you? I'm upset." Words are muffled against Jaehyun's shoulders as he makes no effort to raise his head. 

"I met them along the way while getting you food, dummy." Jaehyun laughs, so does Sicheng. 

"How about we eat then go home?" Sicheng hums. "That's good, that sounds so good."

They eat the chicken Jaehyun has brought in peace, and stayed in the studio for a while as Sicheng used Jaehyun's lap as his pillow. 

"There was this one kid from today who brought in frogs, it was chaos." Sicheng looks up just to see Jaehyun's should leave him as he narrates his day. He laughs. 

"I'm serious! He was like, insisting to everyone that his friend is cute, making the girls cry except one who was actually fascinated by it." 

"That must be the love of his life."Jaehyun snorts. 

" He, it's 10 are we not going to leave?" Sicheng whines, he takes that as a no. He picks up something from his pocket, fumbling with the wrapper and popping a caramel candy into his mouth, Socheng was about to speak when he shoved into the other's mouth the other caramel candy and they savor the candy in a while. 

He stands up, brushing his hands together looking excitedly at Jaehyun while turning the music on. 

"I want to show you what I have so far, it's actually a dance between me and Ten and it's kinda… intimate I think?" He blushes while Jaehyun smiles. 

"You know I can wait until your showcase right? If you want it to remain as a surprise, that's fine." He chews on his lips. 

"Wait, no I actually wanna show it to you like right now. I think I would be happy if you're the first audience to witness this, since it's for you." Jaehyun stands up, hands cupping Sicheng’s cheeks as he shys away from the touch still blushing at the fact that he finally told Jaehyun about this. 

Jaehyun kisses him, lips fitting naturally like it always does. He smiles to the kiss, tilting his head to deepen it. Jaehyun breaks it first, smiling at Sicheng, adoration filling it up. "Of course my love, I would love to see it. Plus it's about me? That's sweet and I'm really flattered."

"Sit down first so I can show it to you, loser."He says as he points at the space in the middle jokingly pushing Jaehyun towards it, eyes softening." Do tell me what you think about it after."

And the music starts. 

Sicheng moved so gracefully but with conviction. Jaehyun followed every movement of him down to the small details. The emotion that poured from the performance felt very intimate to Jaehyun. He was so lost into Sicheng that he didn't notice that the song was finished and Sicheng is panting hard as he kneels down in front of Jaehyun. 

Jaehyun kisses him, brain short circuiting out of any response he can offer to his boyfriend. He pushes forward deepening the kiss as Sicheng lands his hand on the floor for support. He bites Sicheng’s lips then parts away earning a whine from him. 

"I love you." He says. 

"I think you're really beautiful and I love you. I'm so proud of you and thank you." Sicheng softens. 

"I love you too, my dumbo. But get off of me and let's go home, you better cuddle me until we fall asleep." He pushes Jaehyun off of him and stands up to get his bag and turn off the music. 

He stands in front of the big practice mirror, fixing his disheveled hair as jaehyun hugs him from behind looking straight at him from the mirror. He nuzzles his face into Sicheng’s nape taking in the scent of the other what happens next was what made Sicheng gasp. 

He gasped as Jaehyun left ghostly kisses on his neck, lips near to kissing it but never doing it. He continues doing it until he settles on kissing the skin near Sicheng's shoulder that was exposed through his loosely hanging t-shirt and bites it. 

"Jaehyun-

He's mad he is turning out to like this. Jaehyun sucks softly at the soft skin, letting it go once its red enough, smirking knowing that his boyfriend bruises easily. 

He spins around coming face to face with Jaehyun while sporting a glare, he opens his mouth to say something but Jaehyun attacks his lips before he gets a word pass it. He uses it to his advantage and slips his tongue into Sicheng’s mouth. They kiss a bit sloppier this time, teeth clashing leaving a few open kisses until Jaehyun is sucking on Sicheng’s neck again, he suppresses a moan when he glances at his own reflection being marked by Jaehyun, then it stops and he groans. 

"You like what you're seeing?" Jaehyun smirks again (Sicheng is contemplating on punching him in the guts), he huffs. Hands touching where Jaehyun's mouth was previously. 

"I never took you as someone who likes this kind of thing." He gives him a shrug as a response and snakes his hands into Sicheng’s intertwining them as they head out. 

  
  


💨

"Hey, Sicheng would you mind not putting your icy cold as fuck hands on my torso?" Jaehyun whispers, half-asleep. 

"But, I'm cold asshole." He says as he pouts and lifts his hands to remove them away from his boyfriend's torso, when he feels a hand over his two cold ones. 

"Leave it, warm your hands on my torso all you want, even if it feels like ice under my shirt. Come closer, I wanna cuddle you." He obliges, scooting closer as he closes his eyes feeling Jaehyun pull him closer using his other hand, they fall asleep. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> lmao im on toll today :P, pls do yell at me that would be appreciated :D also i wrote this instead of sleeping so if something doenst make sense pls tell me T__T (Aaaa the title is actually a song by rini so pls do give it a listen! :D)


End file.
